The overall design of the printer in which the arrangement can be utilized revolves around the use of replaceable printhead modules in an array approximately 8 inches (20 cm) long. An advantage of such a system is the ability to easily remove and replace any defective modules in a printhead array. This would eliminate having to scrap an entire printhead if only one chip is defective.
A printhead module in such a printer can be comprised of a “Memjet” chip, being a chip having mounted thereon a vast number of thermo-actuators in micro-mechanics and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). Such actuators might be those as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,646 to the present applicant, however, there might be other MEMS print chips.
The printhead, being the environment within which the ink supply arrangement of the present invention is to be situated, might typically have six ink chambers and be capable of printing a four-color process (CMYK) as well as infrared ink and fixative.
Each printhead module receives ink via a distribution molding that transfers the ink. Typically, ten modules butt together to form a complete eight inch printhead assembly suitable for printing A4 paper without the need for scanning movement of the printhead across the paper width.
The printheads themselves are modular, so complete eight-inch printhead arrays can be configured to form printheads of arbitrary width.
Additionally, a second printhead assembly can be mounted on the opposite side of a paper feed path to enable double-sided high-speed printing.
An elongate pagewidth printhead assembly might be efficiently packaged into a printer housing if its ink supply hoses did not project longitudinally beyond the pagewidth extent of the assembly.